Because I know you
by MyPretty
Summary: Elphaba and Glinda must say goodbye to each other.. Glinda is her emotional self, and elphaba feels guilty for glinda.. (For good song)


I do not own any of the characters, or Wicked or the details of the wicked universe, the music, the lyrics or whatever I didn't mention...

Since English isn't my native language, don't be too harsh on my grammar mistakes.. I've learn too read and write English just by myself..

Elphaba looked out of the window. She was furious about the stupid Dorothy girl, the angry crowd outside and the fact that Glinda was here.. With her.. at Kiamo Ko. Or maybe it wasn't that bad that Glinda was here.

''Elphie?'' Glinda's worried voice brought the reality back to the witch. She looked a long second at her very old and dear friend and saw her pain and loneliness in her eyes. The pain to see her the way she was and what elphie had become. Or maybe just because Fiyero had died.. Well Glinda thought he had died, corrected the witch herself. The good witch took some steps to her friend and looked her in the eyes.

''_I'm limited..' _

The good witch looked away at her command. ''just look at me Glinda..' The witch her voice was soft and sounded like it came from far away.

''_I'm limited  
And just look at you  
you can do all I couldn't do, Glinda..''_

Glinda just shook her head at the witch her statement. Of course she know that the good witch was right.. but she didn't want to think about it. She took the grimmerie with such a weird feeling from Chistery his arms. ''here.. take this.'' Glinda her eyes became very big. 'Elphie! You know I can't read this..'' she sounded very sad and stroke the leather around the book carefully. ''Well than you will have to learn..' glinda gave her a watery smile.

''_So now it's up to you..  
for both off us… now it's up to you!''_

Well she really has thought about it.. the grimmerie and all that stuff.. thought Glinda. 'you where to only friend a ever had..'' the witch her voice became low and dark. 'And I had so many! But only one that really matters.'' She took the witch her hand. And gave her a smile.

''_I've heard it said__  
__That people come into our lives for a reason__  
__Bringing something we must learn__  
__And we are led__  
__To those who help us most to grow__  
__If we let them__  
__And we help them in return''_

The witch her eyes where focus on the of the good witch and she didn't understand what it was all about. _  
_

''_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true__  
__But I know I'm who I am today__  
__Because I knew you...''_

Glinda gave her a reassuring squawk in her hand and the witch only thought about to fight back her tears. Not to cry.. not here with Glinda.

_''Like a comet pulled from orbit__  
__As it passes a sun__  
__Like a stream that meets a boulder__  
__Halfway through the wood__  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
__But because I knew you__  
__I have been changed for good''_

The witch let Glinda's hand go and took a pair steps away from her. She desperately blinked with her eyes and folded her arms around her. It's the best solution, Elphaba.. You know it's the only way that will give you some piece.. don't back away now.. she bit her lip and took a deep breath.

_''It well may be__  
__That we will never meet again__  
__In this lifetime''_

Glinda had tears in her eyes and walked to her and took both the green hands in her own little one.

_''So let me say before we part__  
__So much of me__  
__Is made of what I learned from you__  
__You'll be with me__  
__Like a handprint on my heart__  
__And now whatever way our stories end__  
__I know you have re-written mine__  
__By being my friend...''_

Glinda looked so proud of her friend, her tears now rolling down her pink cheeks. Never, ever was the witch so open in her feelings..

_''Like a ship blown from its mooring__  
__By a wind off the sea__  
__Like a seed dropped by a skybird__  
__In a distant wood__  
__Who can say if I've been changed for the better?__  
__But because I knew you''_

So elphie, to think she is changed to be wicked.. glinda her sparking blue eyes met the mocca brown of the witch.

___''Because I knew you''_

Glinda her voice was cracking and she couldn't imagine a day she wasn't more sad.

_''I have been changed for good''_

The witch looked at her small friend and couldn't hide a little smile. She could feel the burning pain in her eyes. The tears where threatening to fall down. Before her plan has to work, she had to tell glinda one more thing..  
_  
__''And just to clear the air__  
__I ask forgiveness__  
__For the things I've done you blame me for''_

Glinda shook her head and her blond curls bounced up and down against her face she took the witch her arm and with her other hand she stroke the tears away in the witch her eyes.

_''But then, I guess we know__  
__There's blame to share__  
__and none of it seems to matter anymore''_

the witch could feel the burning pain on her cheeks. finally the tears did fall down. She couldn't care anymore. She just wish that Glinda could know.. About everything.

''_Who can say if I've been__  
__changed for the better?__  
__I do believe I have been__  
__Changed for the better''_

The where both sharing a long look at each other. Glinda was the first the break the silence. _  
_  
_''And because I knew you..'' _

Glinda gave a half giggle in her embarrassment of her crying and her out of character behavior. She was a public figure now… __

_''Because I knew you...''_

to same for the witch. She didn't like to behave as some kind of emotion wreck. She was the wicked witch of the west. She did not cry.. she didn't have any mercy.. and she defiantly didn't have any friends she was crying about. Or was there more.. Maybe was the famous wicked witch in real life not as wicked as everyone thought. Maybe it was just a misunderstood witch with good intentions.. Maybe we all just misjudged her.. We all did.. only Glinda the Good witch was the only one who really know the wicked witch, Elphaba Thropp.. her Elphie…

'_'Because I knew you...__  
__I have been changed for good...''_


End file.
